The Former Royal Plateau to the Royal Palace's Top Floor
|Conditions = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Luffy, Zoro |EXP = 1862 |Beli = 27180 |Rainbow = |Title = |TConditions = |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = Ruffians' Repayment |Stamina2 = 12 |Battles2 = 5 |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Luffy, Zoro |EXP2 = 1862 |Beli2 = 20363 |Rainbow2 = 1 |Title2 = Moocy |TConditions2 = Clear Chapter |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = Decisive Battle! Stone-Assimiliation Man Pica |Stamina3 = 12 |Battles3 = 5 |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Zoro |EXP3 = 1863 |Beli3 = 38770 |Rainbow3 = |Title3 = |TConditions3 = |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = Dressrosa's Light of Hope |Stamina4 = 12 |Battles4 = 5 |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Viola, Hack, Bartolomeo, King Riku, Tank |EXP4 = 1863 |Beli4 = 27217 |Rainbow4 = 1 |Title4 = Usolanders |TConditions4 = Clear Chapter |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = As a Brother... No One Will Pass |Stamina5 = 12 |Battles5 = 5 |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters will be posted-up! Characters: Sabo |EXP5 = 1864 |Beli5 = 23883 |Rainbow5 = |Title5 = Dragon Claws |TConditions5 = Clear Chapter |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = Shortcut to the Second Floor |Stamina6 = 12 |Battles6 = 5 |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Luffy |EXP6 = 1864 |Beli6 = 23910 |Rainbow6 = |Title6 = |TConditions6 = |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = Men of Valor Unite |Stamina7 = 12 |Battles7 = 5 |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Hajrudin, Sai, Boo, Chin Jao, Orlumbus, Blue Gilly, Ideo, Elizabello II, Dagama |EXP7 = 1865 |Beli7 = 23837 |Rainbow7 = |Title7 = Stardust Prince |TConditions7 = Clear Chapter |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = Attack of the Headcracker Dolls |Stamina8 = 12 |Battles8 = 5 |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Luffy, Kyros, Cavendish |EXP8 = 1865 |Beli8 = 36865 |Rainbow8 = 1 |Title8 = |TConditions8 = |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = A Man's Duel |Stamina9 = 12 |Battles9 = 5 |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered-up! Characters: Franky |EXP9 = 1866 |Beli9 = 17160 |Rainbow9 = |Title9 = Factory Manager |TConditions9 = Clear Chapter |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = Victorious Trump Card |Stamina10 = 12 |Battles10 = 5 |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Kyros, Cavendish, Robin, Bartolomeo |EXP10 = 1866 |Beli10 = 27387 |Rainbow10 = |Title10 = Rooster |TConditions10 = Clear Chapter |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = Battle Among the Sunflowers |Stamina11 = 12 |Battles11 = 5 |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Law, Kyros |EXP11 = 1867 |Beli11 = 23977 |Rainbow11 = |Title11 = |TConditions11 = |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = To the Final Battle Atop the Royal Palace! |Stamina12 = 20 |Battles12 = 7 |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Sabo |EXP12 = 3216 |Beli12 = 35289 |Rainbow12 = 1 |Title12 = Trauma |TConditions12 = Clear chapter |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in The Former Royal Plateau to the Royal Palace's Top Floor }} How to beat The Former Royal Plateau to the Royal Palace's Top Floor Chapter 1: Senor Pink boosts enemies ATK for 99+turns. Machvise binds your middle and bottom left units for 4 turns, and Dellinger deals 10,000 preemptive damage. Chapter 2: Pica blows away your bottom row units for 2 turns. After being defeated, Pica blows away your top and middle row units. Chapter 3: Pica binds all your slots for 2 turns. After defeat, Pica revives to 20% HP, becomes type, gains 99 turns of immunity, and swaps your captain for 2 turns. Chapter 4: 5 giant grunts, 1 of each type. They boost their DEF, have delay immunity, and locks your chain multiplier for 3 turns each. Chapter 5: Bastille with 3 marine grunts, reduce your ATK for 3 turns, boosts their ATK for 5 turns, boosts their DEF for 10 turns, and Bastille locks your target onto him. Chapter 6: 6 grunts, the front row change their type to , they boost their DEF, have delay immunity, and have threshold damage reduction for 2 turns each Chapter 7: Dellinger and Baby 5 on stage 4 change all your slots to BLOCK and Baby 5 has 5 turns of resilience. Gladius, Lao G, and Machvise blow away one unit, paralyze your top and bottom row units for 2 turns, and have 99 turns of immunity. Chapter 8: Headcracker dolls boost their DEF for 3 turns and auto-heal every turn. Chapter 9: Kuween binds your middle row units for 5 turns and has delay immunity for 9 turns and reduced DEF immunity for 1 turn. After 1 turn, she enrages for 5 turns, boosts her DEF for 5 turns, and sets your chain multplier for 99 turns. If you heal(please confirm) or use DEF down after she enrages, she loses all her buffs and cooldown becomes 50. Chapter 10: Gladius has a 4 GREAT-hit barrier for 3 turns and changes all your slots to BOMB. If you change your slots, Gladius changes them to BOMB. Chapter 11: Diamante boosts his ATK for 2 turns. Chapter 12: Stage 1, your Captain and Friend Captain have their slots binded for 15 turns. Fujitora gives you one random minor buff for 2 turns and has 99 turns of immunity. After defeat, Fujitora deals 20,000 damage.